Hogwarts' Secret
by The Dabbler5443
Summary: A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Mascun. Pairings; H/HR, N/L, S/MC, DG/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts' Secret

**D: **Obviously I don't own Harry Potter and any affiliated save for my own ideas and branches off of Canon, which is why you see this on and not on a bookshelf at Barnes and Noble

**S: **A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Mascin

**A:** Obviously as we start this out there will be a couple of paragraphs verbatim from HP: PS (or SS if you are an american like me), also looking for Beta readers to help Britify these chapter, turn it into more of british english than american english

Harry walked onto the train, he soon found an empty compartment near the end of the train, after some struggling with his big heavy trunk, which he eventually got into the corner of the compartment, he sat down ready for the ride to hogwarts. After a while the small red haired boy from the platform came in "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry.

"Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then

looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw

he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a

giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and

George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.78

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut

behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said

Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as

though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out

of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as

interesting as Ron found him.

"Er, Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin

who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already.".

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are,

though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth

in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up

to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie

was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess

around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks

they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others,

but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get

anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes,

Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was

asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy

got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff

- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he

went back to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to

afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a

month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old

clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer

Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a

wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and

impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I

just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to

learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that

had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and

they learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London.

Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were

quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the

corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears

went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went

out into the corridor.

He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he

had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many

Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What

she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best

Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice

Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his

life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid

the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped

it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four

sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always

forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much

time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share

before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling,

sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties,

cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).81

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that

nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside

them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about

five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a

man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and

flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the

name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a

frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is

particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in

1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his

work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore

enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that

Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be

back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you

want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be

unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people

just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and

gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than

looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep

his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but

Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.

He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was

scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say

every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the

ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then

you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a boogerflavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a

corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast,

coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was

even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't

touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat

fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green

hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced

boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He

looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd

lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't

talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in

disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more

interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking

wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the

end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again.

The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was

already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy

sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl

wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast

asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very

good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's

all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such

a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I

mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -

I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it

will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you.

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he

hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I

got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern

Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great

Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it

was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in?

I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far

the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw

wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's

toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there

soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his

wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he

knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom

and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I

don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in

Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter,"

said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your

oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing

something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about

Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you

get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security

vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My

dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts,

but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course,

everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case

You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a

prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this

was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more

comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying

After a short conversation about some Wizarding sport , Quidditch the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the

toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was

the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with

a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry

Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were

thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale

boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly,

noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco

Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father

told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than

they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families

are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends

with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said

coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale

cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a

bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know

what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because

Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food

and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt

forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a

horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk

deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung

Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off

and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they

thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd

heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the

floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at

Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the

first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said

they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's

father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

**A:** Yes I'm ending it there, a lot of this chapter was verbatim hopefully chapter two i will get to write more of what I want to change.

_Please if you like the story leave a review! _

_Thanks for Reading!_

_**TheDabbler5443**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts' Secret

Chapter 2

**S:** A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Mascin

**A:** Obviously as we start this out there will be a couple of paragraphs verbatim from HP: PS (or SS if you are an american like me), also looking for Beta readers to help Britify these chapter, turn it into more of british english than american english

* * *

Harry and Ron stepped out of their compartment and into the throng of students pushing to get out of the cramped enclosure of the Hogwarts Express. Cloaks of black, trimmed with green, blue, red, yellow, and then there were the normal no-trim black cloaks of the first-years , yet to be sorted. They finally made it out into hogsmeade station Harry shivered in

the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the

students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years

over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'

years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a

steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry

thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the

boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.89

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over

his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in

the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little

boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and Harry quickly scrambled into a boat, they were quickly followed by Hermione Granger, and the toad boy Neville. "Y'all all set then?" Hagrid called out and without waiting for any responses, he grabbed his pink umbrella and pointed forward with a roar "ONWARDS!" and the boats started gliding across the still lake.

* * *

The new Hogwarts arrivals were standing in a small rectangular room. After they got across the lake Neville regained his toad and they met the deputy head Professor McGonagall. she gave them a short lecture about 'your house is your home' while at hogwarts, they were then promptly usher into this side room, whispers chased each other as they waited for the unknown. "I heard we have to wrestle a troll." whispered Ron to anyone who would listen "Cast a couple Spells, prove your worth and all that." someone else whispered. Then something happened that made several people behind him scream.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just

streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent,

they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing

at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat

little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him

a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He

gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I

say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be

Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you

know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to

start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away

through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and

follow me. Harry got in line behind Ron a bit in front of the middle, and followed the Deputy head out of the door

* * *

**A**: Well sheesh, i thought i was going to get to the sorting by now, hmm I guess that means yo get an extra chapter today!

**A2:** Thanks to all of the story favorite and follows; 11 Follows, 2 reviews, and 3 Favorites, Thank you so much, those of you that have favorited but not followed please do, if you do you will get notified every time i post a new chapter!

**And again please leave a review if you enjoyed, they really help with the writing process**

**~TheDabbler5443**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hogwarts' Secret**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**S: **A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Mascun

**A:** Obviously as we start this out there will be a couple of paragraphs verbatim from HP: PS (or SS if you are an american like me), also looking for Beta readers to help Britify these chapter, turn it into more of british english than american english (this chapter should hopefully be the end of that)

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was

lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair

over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the

top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a

halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the

flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the

ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry

looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He

heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read

about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing they had to do - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It

bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry sighed in relief, putting on a hat seemed a lot simpler that wrestling a troll or attempting to cast some magic, but he wished he didn't have to put that hat on in front of all these people, he certainly didn't feel any special and nothing at all like the traits of the four houses, but before he could voice his fears McGonagall stepped forward carrying a list "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said scanning the list "Abbe, Peter!" A lean black haired kid walked forward sitting on the stool and gingerly putting the hat on his head. A few seconds passed then the tear at the base of the hat, _presumably it's mouth,_ Harry thought, and shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" the table the the near right closest to the door cheered for their new housemate as he took the hat off and ran to join his house. Abbott, Hannah was next she turned out to be a Hufflepuff and ran to join her new family. Joshuah Agret was another Gryffindor, which was the end of the A names. Terry Boot was the first to join Ravenclaw, then Susan Bones was next. Susan was a short lithe figure of Sunlight gold hair, she ran up and sat on the chair, placing the hat on it's head. a few moments passed "Now this is interesting." the hat said loud enough for the hall to hear "here is something that i haven't seen in near four hundred years, there is only one possible placement for one of this kind." the hat said then fell silent again as the whole hall waited with bated breath for the house to be called "MASQUEN!" the hat cried. the hall looked around confusedly for a few moments, then just as chaos was starting to emerge, the Castle rumbled, everyone in the hall could feel the ancient magicks pulse through the castle and held onto their table as the great Hall expanded the House table pushed aside as a new table grew in the center of the great hall, the entrance door moved as the table was draped in an iridescent silvery color and above it a flag with the Masquen crest appeared shaped like all the other hogwarts house crests in a shield, but this time it was a symbol of a Grim a big black dog, it's banner was the same iridescent shimmering color that draped the new table. the rumbling stopped the hall was silent. "Well Ms. Bones please head to your table." said the deputy head as Bones ran off to the new table in the shocked silence of the hall. Afterwards the sorting went on without any strange incidents, Lavender Brown went to gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode to slytherin, Michael Corner went to the new house of Masquen along with Hermione Granger, Hestia Jones, Padma Patil, and Harry Potter. Vincent Crabbe was sorted into slytherin, along with Tracey Davis Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and the most shocking sorting of the day, next to Harry Potter in the mysterious new house and the appearance of the new house, Ronald Weasley was sorted into slytherin. Into Gryffindor went Fay Dunbar, Jon King, Parvati Patil,Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy, Into Hufflepuff went, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom Ernie Macmillan, and Sally-Anne Perks. at last the last of the new first years were sorted into their new houses and the feast began

_Please if you like the story leave a review! _

_Thanks for Reading!_

_**TheDabbler5443**_

_**A:**_I will explain what the house of Masquen mean and just what will happen with classes in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts' Secret

**S: **A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Masquen

Harry and his new housemates sat down at their table the next morning, they were still getting a few glances, it would take a while for the castle to calm down at the previous evening's surprises. Harry broke a grin at remembering the funniest parts of the sorting last night...

"_Malfoy, Draco!" Called out Professor McGonagall as the white/blonde haired boy swaggered up to the sorting hat. "Hmm." the hat mused aloud "You wish for slytherin, possibly.. though i think your house should be.." "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat intoned the gryffindor table applauded half-heartedly those who knew the malfoy reputation were shocked still. silence reigned before the boy on the stool stood up the hat forgotten on his head in momentary rage "What! Gryffindor! I will not stand for it, I demand to be resorted!"_ _McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but The Hat beat her to it "I must apologize young Malfoy Sortment is final." that hat said with a tinge of amusement in it's voice. Draco fumed before shouting "My Father will hear of this!" before storming over to the Gryffindor table_

_. _That wasn't all the excitement that night, it was for all a night everyone will remember for a long time.

"_Weasley, Ronald." Harry watched from the Masquen table as the redhead he met on the train stepped forward, trembling with feat and excitement. he gingerly put the hat on his head and without a second passed the hat cried "Slytherin!" This time the whole hall was silent everybody but the first years knew that there was no possible way that a Weasley get sorted into anything but Gryffindor. this time the family of Weasley erupted, but like malfoy got turned down for a resorting._

Harry stopped his reminiscing as he puzzled about the end of the night, _ the house they were in hadn't been opened for near 500 years, nobody knew where the Dormitories were, not even the headmaster, yet they felt a stange force pulling them towards the third floor. they stopped amazed as at the end of the hallway stood a door, again the iridescent color of their house, A crack in the door appeared and before their eyes widened into a smile, as two gemstones up near the top of the door shore greatly "Welcome young students." it spoke, luckily by now they had gotten used to all things that now talked. (that really weren't supposed to) Hermione spoke up "Um how do we get into our Dorms?" The door smiled greatly "All you have to do is throw something into my mouth, I'm terribly hungry." The door said winking. the students Scrambled through their pockets for something to feed the door. After throwing ,many small pieces of lint into the Door's mouth it grinned and said "Hmm, that will have to do for now, For future reference i do very much enjoy some fresh fruit." it said before it's mouth widened to create a hole big enough for the students to climb through "Don't worry." it called out to them "Nobody else can come through without being in the presence of one of you or throwing a piece of parchment in your handwriting permitting them access, excluding the teachers of course._

Harry looked up as the rest of his House sat down around him "Morning guys." he said, the last night they talked for a little bit getting to know each other, the quickly turned to the resident brainiacs, Padma Patil and Hermione Granger, to figure out exactly what this house was and it's history. "Find anything you two?" he asked them as they sat down "Well, yes we did but not much." started Padma "We read in Hogwarts: A History that a long time ago a student named Jon Masquen came to hogwarts, it said he was the first student to display all four traits of the houses, thus a new house was born for him and those like him." Hermione said "But that was all" Just then The deputy head came up to them "Okay well, since we have an unexpected new house we are having difficulty with your class schedules, please come visit me in my office after breakfast and we will sort something out." she said before striding away

**A: **I really didn't like the last two paragraphs, is it okay? it seems kinda forced to me and rushed.. oh well. In other words, I'm gonna try to get you guys a chapter a day until school starts again it may then have tp be pushed to once a week

Also i just say Elysium, Great movie, the ending really fit in my perspective

_if you like the story, Please leave a review! _

_Thanks for Reading!_

_**TheDabbler5443**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts' Secret

**S: **A completely AU story of Harry potter, starting in First year, what happens when Starting with Susan Bones, a different house, one that hasn't been opened in millenia , a house where people that perfectly display all four of the houses within them belong, the House of Masquen

* * *

Harry and the rest of the house of Masquen walked up to the deputy head's office after they were finished eating. He knocked on the door "Enter." McGonagall's voice sounded from behind the door. The 6 students of the house of Masquen piled into the small office. Harry looked around at the office, it was a small but cozy office suitable for a meeting with one or two people, Decorated in the Gryffindor colors, probably not because of showing favoritism but since she was also the Head of the Gryffindor house. "Since the revival of your house was completely unexpected," Their transfiguration professor started "We had to scramble to rewrite the class schedules, due to the small number of students in each house this year, we were able to squeeze you in with the other classes, this means that you won't have any Masquen house only classes all your classes will be either a double or triple class. Here are your class schedules" She said handing the schedules out to the six students, their classes were as follows

* * *

1st period: Charms with Hufflepuff

2nd: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

3rd: DADA with Slytherin

Lunch

4th: Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin

5th: Flying with Gryffindor; M and T. History of Magic with Hufflepuff Th, W, F

6th: Herbology with Ravenclaw

* * *

They glanced at the sheet of parchment amazed, she was right they were almost always paired with another house, this really wasn't bad news to them this way they could meet more people. A few moments later McGonagall spoke up "okay now off to your first class, your 10 minutes late." she said ushering them out of her office. The group hurried to their first class bursting into their double class with charms with professor Flitwick "Sorry we're late Professor" Said Susan, Flitwick looked at them "Don't worry Professor McGonagall told me you may be late, but this is your one warning." he said causing them all to nod before hurrying to find a couple empty seats

* * *

_If you like the story, Please leave a review!_

_Thanks for Reading!_

**_~TheDabbler5443_**


End file.
